1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to workpiece holders and, more particularly, is concerned with a holder assembly for clenching a door or like object in an upright position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Doors, panels and other relatively thin unwieldy objects are typically held in an upright position to facilitate trimming edges, insetting locks and hinge plates and performing other finishing work. For example, to prepare a door for hanging in a frame, hinges must be mounted on the door edge and excess material usually must be planed from the edge. It is very awkward to hold the door in this position while attempting to work on the door. A carpenter may hold the door with one hand or with his knees or may try to prop it against a saw horse or other support.
Various devices have been proposed in the prior patent art to provide a means to assist the carpenter in this effort. Representative examples of these prior art devices are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Hutchinson (4,168,827), Hurst (4,270,741), Collins (4,391,437) and Willey (4,695,067). While these devices constitute a step in the right direction, a need still exists for a door holder which is more convenient, lower in cost, and easier to operate.